Freaky Friday Meets Zoey 101
by dallascity
Summary: Sumarry Inside. I changed the rating from K plus to T for language.
1. o1

Freaky Friday, Meet Zoey 101.  
Summary: When Kazu's mother and sister come into town to visit him at Sushi Rox, what will happen when the mother has the magic fortune cookie, and see's Logan and Dana fighting? LanaNew Shipper Name. :) 

And if you haven't seen the movie "Freaky Friday", with Jamie Lee Curtis, and Lindsay Lohan, you probably wouldn't understand to well. In Nicole's words, this is kinda suckish. Hopefully just this chapter, and not the story. :)

Dana's POV:

So, me and Zoey, we were trying to catch up on old times. Since I've come back and moved into a new dorm, I haven't really spent much time with anyone; expecially Zoey. But today, I have decicided, not to be mean, and just spend a day with Zo. I would have invited Nicole, buuut, I didn't. I mean really, would you have? But she had a movie to go see with the "One And Only: Frank Bilows", as she so bluntly puts it. She thinks he's her soul mate. So anyways, back to me. We were "trying" to talk to eachother, and have a at least fairly nice time, but everyone kept interupting and pulling Zoey aside to talk. Even though everytime she mouthed a "sorry", it was getting really old.

I turned to Zoey now, whom now was talking to Evan Larson, a guy from out Geometry class, and wanted to leave and like go back to her dorm or something. We were buy the gates of PCA, and this black, shiney sports car went hurdeling towards me and I just stood there, like a moron. My freakin' legs wouldn't even move! Now, don't say, "Oh, everyone does that, why don't you just step aside and get out of the thing that's coming atcha's way!" Well, it's NOT that easy!

The car infront of me stopped with an abrupt hault, and 2 Asian ladies stepped out screaming at eachother.

"Momma! You have to be carefull when driving!" The younger lady yelled at the older one. "Well Pei-Pei, you shouldn't be a driver when you are in the seat that is next to me!" The older Asian lady stepped up to me extending her arm. Hell, I was still in shock standing infront of the car to even pick my jaw up from the floor, let alone shake this ladie's hand! The lady pulled her arm away.

"Well, this little one is very rude. But anyway, do you know where my dear Kazu is?" Oh! So she's Kazu's... mom? I nodded my head in response.

"U-uh, yeah, his resteraunt is right down here. I'm Dana Cruz by the way." I gave her a nice smile. What's wrong with me? I think I'm actually afraid of this lady. But oh well. Zoey turned back around, to find me with 2 people that she didn't even see come over. Ha, she was to busy flirting it up with what's his face over there. Go get Chase and get over it, Zo!

"So, Dana... Who is this?" Zoey asked jesturing to the 2 women. "Zo, this is, Kazu's mom I think, and-"

"And I'm his sister." Pei-Pei I think her name was said to Zoey. Zoey shaped an "O" with her mouth, and we went down to find Kazu.  
"So, what are you two doing here? I mean besides visiting Kazu?" Zoey asked politely. "We needed to take a break from our time at home. Momma here got in a mishap with the Coleman family, and we need to clear her mind from these kinds of things." What was she talking about "these kinds of things"? Okay then, off to Kazu I guess.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kazu!" Pei-Pei's mom screamed when we entered Sushi Rox. Kazu was taken aback, and threw the Sushi Roll he was making up into the air, and it hit the ceiling.

"Ma?" He asked in complete shock. "Pei-Pei? What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't we see my only son at his only job?" The old lady asked in my opinion, pretty rudely.

"Pei-Pei, Momma did it again, didn't she?"

"Yep."

Will someone please fill me in on the secret?


	2. o2

**Author's Note:** _Dudez, I haven't updated in so long. Since that last shpeel in my other story, I probably came off as a reeeaaallly big jerk. But I'm sorry. :-(  
Well, here's chapter two. And btw, I'll probably update alot of my stories through out the day maybe, so keep an eye out.  
But this chapter is so short, I just don't have the attention span to sit here and write about one specific thing for too long. Haha._

_

* * *

_"So, Pei-Pei, she really did it again, didn't she?" Kazu asked his sister in a harsh whisper in the corner of the resturant. You know, if they wanted to be secrative about it, they shouldn't say it so damn loud! This is really, really driving me insane. I wanna know the secret! "Yes Kazu, for the 15th time already, she did. And we needed to bring her here to, uh, cool off a bit. She tried to do it to the olderest and youngest member of the Coleman family also. We think she's getting out of hand with this." 

I was cut off in mid hearing when Logan came stroding over, smacking me upside the head. Can we say rude?

"So Dana, why are you eavsdropping on their convorsation over there? Hmm?" Logan said obnoxiously, pointing to the brother and sister fighting across the room. "I was not eavsdropping thank you very much, and why were you eavsdropping on me, huh?" Well, I guess technically he wasn't.

"Hey, hey, don't get your panties in a bunch, I wasn't. I just happen to come in and see you spying on Kazu's convorsation. Anyway, what's the story? And who's that woman?" Logan asked sitting down at my table. Again, can we say rude?

"Logan, this is none of your buisness, so if you wouldn't mind leaving, that would be fantastic." I sneered getting up from my table and pointing at the door.

"Yeah right if I'm leaving, you're leaving too." He said grabbing my arm and pulling my upright body with him out the door. "Logan! Let go of me!" I screeched, pulling my arm away from him. Just then, a little Asian head popped next to us.

"Cookie?" But the way she said it was like, cookieeeeeeee? Aw, would you look at that, Kazu's mom is handing out fortune cookies. That's nice of her. What the heck, I've spent to much time in the land of the love. I'm thinkin' all frrreeeaaakkky.

"Uh, sure, Kazu's mom. We'd looove some." Logan said putting is all to fake charm on her. Oh puh-lease.

We each took the 2 fortune cookies off the plane, and I said, "Well, if this hasn't been the most unpleasant evening, I'm heading back upstairs." And with that, I stalked off, shoving the cookie into my pocket.


	3. o3

I rolled over in my bed, feeling like I had a massive hangover. I'm almost positive I didn't drink last night, but I don't even remember what happened? I think there was a mini earthquake though. Ugh, why does my head hurt so bad?

I haven't opened my eyes yet, wanting to fall back asleep. It's still pretty early I guess, no one's awake, and it's dark outside.  
Geez, is that Zoey snoring over there? You've got to be kidding, since when did she snore? Well, I'm gonna have to wake Little Miss Perfect up if I'm going to go back to sleep.

I took rolled over and went to get off my bed, but I relized something was off. How did I get the single bed, and why was Zoey sleeping in my bed? I sighed. Obviously something pretty crazy went on last night. I stubbled over to Zoey, and began shaking her.

"Zo, come on. You're snoring like a friggen' _foghorn_." I mumbled, but she didn't budge. Oh great, my voice is all weird. I must have a cold or something.

"ZOEY," I called, getting impatient shaking her more. "Wake up!" And I slapped where I assumed her ass was. A big manley black hand came out from underneathe the covers and shoo'd me away. Oh my god, that definately was _NOT_ Zoey. What the HELL was Michael doing here! "Logan, go back to bed, it's like 3 in the morning. I don't want to talk about Dana today, okay?"

What! What was he talking about! And why the fuck did he call me Logan!

"Michael! I am NOT Logan, so get your ass out of my bed, and go back to your own dorm!" Dude, where is Zoey anyway? I looked at the top bunk, but all I saw was a big mass of hair. Chase? Why are both of them here? And where is Nicole?

"Michael, why are you _and_ Chase here? And where is everyone?" I was shouting now. I am definately not in the mood for this thank you very much.

"Okay, okay, Logan. You are obviously suffering from sleep deprivation." Michael announced rising from his bed. "So, what's your Dana troubles today, so I can go back to sleep?" What on _Earth_ is he on about!

"Michael! I am _not_ Logan! I'm _Dana._ Say it with me now, Day-nuh. Dana. Got it!"

"Suuure, _Dana_, whatever dude. Is this like a new game for you to deal with your emotions or something? 'Cause it's totally freakin' me out." He got up from his sitting position on _my_ bed, and went over to turn on the lights.

This is not my room. This _is_ their room. Then why am I here?

"Mike, why am I here? Why am I sleeping in _Logan's_ bed?" I shuttered at the fact of even touching anything of Logan's.

"Dude, come with me."

I obidiently followed him to the bathroom. "Okay, close your eyes." He told me. So I did.  
He put me in a position, and said, "Oookay, now open them."

When I did, I was looking in the mirror. WHY THE HELL DO I LOOK LIKE LOGAN!

"See, **Logan.** You are **Logan.** So let _Michael_, go back to sleep, alright?"

Why am I Logan...!


End file.
